How the World Works
by pwntastical
Summary: An assortment of drabbles showing the world two people live in- as they face their fears, dreams and reality. KBOW


**Hey guys, here's just a bunch of oneshots that I will be writing. They're going to be Katie/Oliver centric... (Just FYI)**

**I realize that having a multi-chaptered story involves tons of thinking and updating, but here's just a small place that I will be writing drabbles that just pop into my head. They're mostly going to be oneshots (for now, who knows? Maybe there will be two-shots?), and there's no need for constant updating (hopefully).**

**But anyways, I hope you enjoy. I really enjoy Harry Potter (so much that I'm counting down the days till the movie comes out! YAY!) And I hope that my wonderful fluffy feelings towards Harry Potter are conveyed to you guys!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. The characters, plot and everything else that's Harry Potter related are JK Rowling's.**

**-x-**

"Dammit Wood."

It had been what, five months?

Five months since she had last seen him. Five months since his last letter. Five months since she had even heard his voice.

Oh his voice, his wonderful Scottish voice.

And his hands, his large and rough hands.

And his lips. Who could forget about Oliver Wood's lips?

Everything about him was perfect. Everything except for the relationship between the two of them. It was too good to be true.

**-x-**

She knew something was wrong when he had asked her out his seventh year at Hogwarts. They had been friends since she first joined the quidditch team and she never thought that he had noticed her like _that_.

She knew that it was too fast. Within the first week, they started hand holding and waist touching around the hallways. On the second week, they started hugging and being public about their relationship. By the seventh week, they had already said "I love you" to each other.

Everything was a blur. From the first hug to the first snog.

And once he left, he was gone. Nothing but a short letter or a fleeting date at Diagon Alley.

**-x-**

He was a grown man, and she was still a student.

He whispered loving words in her ear, telling her that this relationship would work, regardless of the distance and the age difference.

But it wasn't true. None of the things he promised actually happened.

He had riled her up, giving her hope that they would be together forever and ever. Her emotions of happiness overfilled when he gave her a promise ring on the third month, the month before she left for Hogwarts.

She looked at the ring on her finger and started fiddling around with it. Just how much longer would she have to wait for him?

**-x-**

Her thoughts were clouded with Oliver Wood.

But she couldn't figure out if she was obsessed with Oliver Wood the person, or Oliver Wood the_ idea_.

At this point, she couldn't distinguish the two. She was too busy piling lie on top of lie, convincing her friends, family and even herself that Oliver Wood was the best boyfriend that she had ever had, regardless of the cold hard truth.

She told herself that Oliver truly cared for her and that he really did love her. She convinced herself that Oliver thought of her the same way she thought of him.

And that's why she sits there alone, wearing a beautiful dress, waiting for him to swoop into her room and escort her to the Yule Ball.

But it never happens.

And she sits alone by the moonlight, looking out the window.

**-x-**

**It's short, I know that. So don't complain with ranting reviews about: "Geez, it's too short, don't you know how to write" or "Why is it so short?" or "God, you honestly have no idea how to write." That really irks me. The story's length is how it is, you can't really change it.  
><strong>

**But in all honesty, I just wanted to see what you guys think about it. Maybe I will rewrite it and add some length to it another day, but for now I think the story is okay. It's also NOT EDITED (since I'm being very lazy right now), so don't flame on grammar and punctuation.  
><strong>

**It is a bit angsty and sad, since most people like adding fluff to everything they write, but I think relationships are more complex than that. Not all relationships are happy and nothing ever goes absolutely perfect in life. Although one can argue that Harry Potter is a fictional reality, but I still think it works the same way the real world works (just without the whole magical part)—otherwise Harry Potter would have found all the horcruxes and killed Voldemort by the second or third book, Fred, Tonks, Lupin and Sirius wouldn't have died, and Dumbledore would resurrect himself from the dead.**


End file.
